FV212: The Slayers
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Voyager comes to the aid of a planet that has been infected by an anomaly that is controlled by the fantasies of one little girl.
1. Chapter 1

The Slayers

**Episode Synopsis**  
**Voyager and the Dellia Fleet encounter a Liger planet that has been taken over by a planet sized Game Cube, which can only be defeated by the chosen slayers.**

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Charizard as himself  
Crysta Macalush as Talia  
Tom Lenk as Scot  
Nicolas Brendon as James Johnstone

**Written By**  
Marill & Charizard

**Written**  
14th October 2001

**Episode Based In**  
September 2377

Five large Liger ships flew into orbit of a large beautiful green planet. The light from the nearest sun shone upon it and reflected a beautiful green light onto the ships.

A pale yellow anomaly opened nearby the planet. Two small alien ships flew out of it, followed by what looked like two Species 8472 ships. The five Liger ships flew towards the newcomer ships. One 8472 ships fired a beam onto one of the Liger ships, destroying it easily. The two alien ships flew past the Liger convoy and flew into orbit of the planet.

Within only five minutes all the Liger ships had been destroyed. The 8472 ships flew into the planet's orbit. The other alien ships flew to the surface.

**Meanwhile, on the planet:**  
**A large mansion:**  
A man in his early forty's was sitting on a bed, with a five year old girl sitting next to him. The man was showing a large book to the girl.

"Do you think you'll ever find them, daddy?" the girl asked.

"Well it has been my life's work, so I hope so," the man replied. He turned the page, it showed a picture of a strange creature. "This is Inti," the man said.

"It looks strong, just like you daddy," the girl said.

"I'm like Inti, am I? Well then I must be Inti," the man said. The girl climbed onto his back, and he got off from the bed. He started going around the room, pretending to roar.

He and the girl both heard a strange beepy noise. The man put the girl back on the bed, and he walked over to a small computer on the nearby table. He typed in some commands, and a man appeared on the screen.

"Ragha, I have found the legendary cave, you have to come and see this," the man on the screen said.

"I'm on my way," the man said. He switched off the computer, he picked it up and folded it up. He then put it inside a small bag that was near the door.

He walked back towards the girl. "I've got to go back to work, Talia," Ragha said. The girl's face dropped. "I'm sorry, lets get you into bed," he said. The girl lay down under the covers, Ragha kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, I promise," he said as he stood up. Talia closed her eyes, as Ragha walked out the door.

**An hour later, a dark cave:**  
Two rays of light shone inside a dark room, as Ragha and the other man came in holding torches.

"This looks like the Softmicron shrine," Ragha said as he walked towards a stone wall. He shone the torch at the wall. Strange symbols had been calved onto it. Ragha put his computer in front of the wall, and he worked on it. Pictures of the wall appeared on it as he worked.

"I wonder if we'll see any," the other man muttered.

"I'd doubt we'd be that lucky," Ragha said. He turned to look in the corner of the room. The torch shone on a large box. Ragha walked over to it. He then opened it. Inside there were tiles, with the strange symbols on them. He picked up a few.

A few creatures that looked exactly like the symbols appeared, and they surrounded Ragha. A strange light shone on him from above. He looked up to see where it was coming from. A strange cloud had formed above him. He felt a strange tingling sensation coming over him, then he disappeared in a flash of light.

The other man turned to look where Ragha had been, he saw nothing, but the open box and Ragha's computer.

"Ragha, where are you? Ragha!" he yelled, his voice echoed throughout the entire room.

**The next day, back at the mansion:**  
Talia ran down the stairs and she ran into the nearest room. Her smile disappeared when she saw the other man, and an older man inside instead of her father. The younger man stood up and he faced her.

"Talia, I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Let me tell her," the older man said.

**Later that night:**  
Talia sat at a large table, with the computer facing her. She worked on it, and pictures of the symbols appeared on it.

"Softmicron," she said quietly. She looked at the box that was on the floor beside her. She climbed off the chair and she opened the box.

She picked up some of the tiles and she put them on the floor. She spelt out 'dad, mum, me," with them. A tear came down her face, and it dropped onto one of the tiles.

"Daddy, please come back," Talia said quietly as more tears came down her face.

The tiles started to glow as more tears landed on them. The strange cloud reappeared above Talia. The creatures came out of the cloud and they circled the girl.

"Softmicron," she said quietly. The rest of the tiles started to glow as well. The tiles turned into crystal, and the rest of the room shone brightly as the floor and the walls also turned to crystal.

The two men came into the room and they gaped in horror at what had happened to the room. Suddenly the doors slammed shut as crystal took over the door.

Talia heard something behind her. She turned to see what it was. A creature that looked like the Inti in the book appeared.

"Are you the one who has called me here," it said.

Talia remembered what her father said and she smiled.

"Daddy, is that you?" she asked.

"If that is what you wish," Inti replied. Talia ran up to the Inti and she hugged it.

**Outside the mansion:**  
All the servants ran out of the building. They watched as the building turned to crystal right before their eyes. They were forced to run when the ground around the building turned to crystal as well.

**Voyager**  
**Holodeck One:**  
PokéBall were once again performing an Aqua song on the stage as a holographic audience watched.

The music stopped, and the audience cheered. Tom and B'Elanna came onto the stage.

"Yet another great song from PokéBall," B'Elanna said.

"Yeah, and that's all we have time for today. Goodnight Voyager," Tom said. The holo cameras were switched off.

"Do you guys perform any of your own songs, it's always Aqua?" Tom asked.

"What's wrong with Aqua, jerk?" Morgan asked angrily.

"Nothing, it's just Aqua only had twenty four songs, you'll run out," Tom replied.

"Plus most bands come up with their own songs," B'Elanna said.

"Correction, they probably had thirty six songs, but they just didn't release their third album," Morgan said.

"Do you know those songs then?" Tom asked as he folded his arms.

"Well, I know the names of three of them," Morgan muttered. Tom smiled in victory.

"Either make your own songs for the show and finish the Aqua songs, or we'll just find somebody else to perform," Tom said. He walked away.

"He is right though, after all those songs, you'll have nothing left," B'Elanna said.

"He's talking crap. Chain Reaction was a Steps song, well sorta. And She's A Barbie Girl was our song," Craig said.

"We adapted Barbie Girl for that song, Craig," Jessie muttered.

"And it didn't rhyme," B'Elanna said.

"So? It was funny," Craig pouted.

Tom came back onto the stage.

"And another thing. That last performance was crap. Jessie looked half asleep, Craig was like a statue throughout the whole thing, Morgan's voice was too squeaky, and James was just a prat like usual," Tom said.

"Squeaky!" Morgan screeched.

"I moved, I was not a statue," Craig muttered under his breath.

"Prat, you can talk," James said.

Tom thought, "god help us all."

"I can't help it, if I was half sleep. If you didn't make us babysit Duncan all the time I'd be fine," Jessie pouted.

"She's got a point, Tommy boy," B'Elanna said.

"That's crap talk, B'Elanna. Everytime I come to pick up Duncan, she and James are always asleep on the sofa," Tom said as he folded his arms.

Jessie and James turned red and sulked.

"Duncan must of tired them out then, and plus nobody can sleep well on a sofa, I should know," Morgan pointed out.

Tom shook his head and walked out muttering something under his breath.

"What did he say?" Morgan asked.

"I think he said, typical the cow always sticks up for those two parasites," B'Elanna said. Tom heard, and he ran for his life. Morgan, Jessie and James ran after him.

"I think I'll not get involved," Craig muttered and he walked out. B'Elanna smiled and shook her head. She walked out.

**The next morning**  
**The Mess Hall:**  
Danny walked through the doors. She picked up a tray from the galley, she looked around. She spotted Jessie on her own at a table. Danny walked over to the table and she sat opposite Jessie.

"Hiya Jess," Danny said.

"Hi Dan, where's Ian and the kids?" Jessie asked quietly.

"Ian, he's still asleep. He was up all night looking after Kyle and Kirsty while I was on the night shift," Danny replied and she started eating the so called food on her tray.

"So why aren't you in bed?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not tired, I'm hungry," Danny replied. She looked at Jessie briefly and she looked back at her 'food'. "But you look tired, were you on the night shift too?" Danny asked.

"No, I went to bed early last night, which is strange," Jessie replied.

"Is it? How come?" Danny asked.

"Well I'm not as tired after waking up on the sofa, than I am now. You would think I'd sleep better in my own bed," Jessie replied as she took a drink of Cherry Coke.

"Sofa, why were you sleeping on the sofa?" Danny asked.

"Everytime me and James babysit Duncan, we, er, I fall asleep on the sofa," Jessie replied.

"We? Do you both sleep on the sofa on babysit nights?" Danny asked.

"Well, yeah," Jessie muttered in response.

"I know what that's like. It was like that with me and Ian. Just try babysitting two noisy kids on a Saturday night," Danny said. She ate some more of her breakfast. "Personally I sleep better in my bed. The sofa's not comfortable at all. I think sometimes it depends on the company," Danny said and she ate some more food.

"What do you mean by that?" Jessie asked.

"Well you sleep on your own usually, don't you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, of course," Jessie muttered in response.

"Then that explains it. You can't sleep cos you're lonely, and you miss the company," Danny said.

"That doesn't make any sense, what so ever," Jessie said.

"It does. Correct me if I'm wrong, but when your mother adopted James when his father went, well nuts, you two had to share a bed for about, er, nine years," Danny said.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with it, we were only kids," Jessie muttered.

"Let me finish. For about eleven years you've been sleeping on your own, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, mostly," Jessie replied.

"Well, all of a sudden, you two are now babysitting this kid of yours, every few nights. You admit that you're sleeping better on the sofa with him, than on your own in your bed. Correct?" Danny asked. Jessie just groaned.

"I know where this is going," Jessie muttered.

"Correct?" Danny repeated.

"Yeah," Jessie said quietly.

"Well then, my theory is that you miss his company," Danny said. She ate some more food. Jessie looked at her like she was waiting for Danny to say more.

"Is that it? I would of thought you'd have a disgusting remark," Jessie asked.

"I've ran out. I said em all when I found about him living in the same house as you when we were in Comprehensive school," Danny replied.

"You run out of disgusting remarks? Are you feeling okay?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Danny replied and she ate some more food.

"I don't think you are," Jessie muttered.

"I've got an idea how you can get better sleep without sleeping on the sofa," Danny said.

"Ohno, here it comes," Jessie muttered.

"Move in with James," Danny said. Jessie stared at her funny.

"I already live with him, idiot," Jessie said.

"No silly. Move into his room, you know what I mean," Danny said.

"I shouldn't have to, I have my own room, plus we're not kids anymore, we can't just share a bed again," Jessie said.

"Come on Jess, rumour has it that you two are seeing each other," Danny mumbled with her mouth full.

"Danny, who told you that?" Jessie asked.

"I think it was that Emma lass," Danny replied.

"Emma? How the hell does she... oh yeah, she was connected with Morgan in the movie and she knows," Jessie muttered.

"So, is it true, I'll not tell anyone?" Danny asked.

"Doesn't matter," Jessie replied.

"It'll make the moving in with him thing a lot easier, Jess," Danny muttered.

"I don't care, you're suggesting moving in with him like fiancee's," Jessie said.

"No way, me and Ian lived with each other before we got engaged, that didnt stop you before.." Danny said.

"Yeah but that's you and Ian. Plus Ian proposed to you, I somehow doubt that James would," Jessie said. Danny laughed.

"I could imagine it now. He'd probably stutter with the whole thing. The entire sentence will take five minutes for him to say, when it should take five seconds," Danny giggled.

"At least he wouldn't propose when we're both about to die in a battle with Borg," Jessie growled.

"Good thing too, he'd never get to finish," Danny giggled. Jessie groaned.

"Oh give it up, Danny. He will never even think of it, ever since that forced engagement with my sister, he's been put off marriage," Jessie said.

"Oh yeah, hehe, your twin sister. That was funny," Danny giggled. Jessie stood up and she walked out leaving Danny giggling on her own.

**The Dellia Z5**  
**Lilly's Quarters:**  
Lilly was still asleep in her bed when the door chimed. She didn't even stir. The door opened and a figure walked in, the light from the corridor shone into the room. Lilly pulled the cover over her head. The figure pulled the cover off her head, and he/she shook her arm.

"Hey, Lil!" the figure yelled. Lilly woke up suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing here, James?" she exclaimed. Her brother just grinned.

"It's 0800, weren't you due on the bridge at 0730?" Johnstone asked.

"Crap, I've slept in," Lilly said and she sat up. Johnstone just laughed.

"It's not like you to sleep in," he said.

"Oh shut up, and can I have some privacy?" Lilly asked.

"Meh, I'm only your brother geez," Johnstone muttered in response, he walked out of her bedroom and he stopped in the main room. "I think you should hurry up, we're nearing S'Tarui," Johnstone said.

"You mean that Liger colony?" Lilly asked from inside her room. Johnstone walked up to the door, and he waited outside her room.

"Yeah, that used to be dumpy planet our Uncle used to take us to. You'll be surprised at what it's like now. It's like a holiday hot spot," Johnstone said. Lilly walked out, brushing her hair.

"That's hard to believe. Don't say we're stopping by there," Lilly said.

"Yeah, Voyager and this ship are okay for supplies, but the F9 has ran out. You know we've had to give the F9 food supplies ever since we've found it," Johnstone said.

"I can tell there is another agenda," Lilly muttered as she put her brush down on the nearest table.

"Yeah, according to Emma and a girl called Danny, Voyager hasn't had a shoreleave for months. Since S'Tarui is a holiday hot spot, I suggested it to Janeway," Johnstone replied.

"And?" Lilly said questioningly. Johnstone sighed.

"And Uncle Ragha is on that planet," Johnstone replied.

"How come?" Lilly asked.

"I thought you knew, he was lucky enough to get into a stasis unit on Venus," Johnstone replied.

"I would of thought he'd be too drunk to get into one," Lilly muttered.

"Well, the last time I visited him he was trying to get off alcohol," Johnstone said. He and Lilly headed out the door and they both walked down the corridor.

"Ok, this is all hard to believe. S'Tarui a holiday hot spot, a sober Uncle Ragha. What's next? Emma becoming a pacifist, Craig becoming gay," Lilly muttered. Johnstone laughed.

"I don't know about this Craig, but I know what you said about Emma will never happen," Johnstone said as they both went into the turbolift.

"Well stranger things have happened. I never thought Jessie would go off makeup. I didn't think Morgan would go out with Craig even once. I didn't think Janeway & Chakotay would be drunk enough to get married," Lilly said.

"Well then, there's hope for Emma yet," Johnstone muttered.

"I hope she doesn't become a pacifist, everybody likes her the way she is," Lilly said. They both walked onto the Bridge.

"Captain, we got a message off Voyager," Carly said.

"Carly? Why are you here?" Lilly asked.

"Why did you sleep in?" Scot said quietly. Lilly ignored him.

"What's the message?" Lilly asked.

"They're holding a main character, er I mean senior staff meeting. Janeway invited us," Carly replied.

"But you lot aren't main characters," Lilly said.

"Not yet," Johnstone said.

"Not yet? Please tell me you're joking," Lilly muttered.

"Yeah, even these writers know when to stop the cast list from growing," Johnstone said.

"I find that hard to believe," Emma said.

"Well, Togepi's Voyager series is worse. How many new characters has she got?" Lilly asked.

"About twenty," Emma replied.

"When's the meeting?" Johnstone asked ignoring Emma's comment.

"Now," Carly replied and she grinned.

"For god's sake, I've just woken up," Lilly muttered.

**Voyager, the Conference Room:**  
Somehow all of the main cast, and the Dellia guest stars had managed to get around a new Conference table.

"Is it just me, or has this room gotten bigger?" Tom asked.

"Bigger," B'Elanna replied. Kathryn stood up from her chair, and she stood behind it.

"Ok, people. We'll be arriving at S'Tarui soon for shore leave. Of course not everybody can go on shoreleave at the same time. We'll have to organise a new schedule. Chakotay?" Kathryn said as she sat down.

Chakotay picked up about twenty PADD's from a bag that was at his feet. He stood up and he handed one out to all of the main cast.

"Of course, some of you will be assisting the Dellia crew to gather supplies," Kathryn said.

In: "O'Tani to Bridge. I hate to interrupt but we've received a distress call."

"Okay, that was a quick meeting," Morgan muttered. Everyone stood up and they all headed out. Tom, Harry, Tuvok, Kathryn, Chakotay, Morgan, Jessie, James & Craig assumed their usual positions. Everyone else just stood around somewhere.

Faye walked away from the helm as Tom replaced her.

"Put it on screen," Kathryn commanded.

"Can't, it's just an audio transmission," Harry said.

"Well then, lets hear it," Kathryn said.

In: "This is the Dellia Z4 calling all ships in the area. S'Tarui has been attacked by 4 alien ships, a strange anomaly has overtaken the planet. We need assistance."

"Typical, so much for shoreleave," Tom muttered. He looked at his PADD. "I think I'll shut up."

"How long until we get to S'Tarui?" Kathryn asked.

"Not long, about ten minutes," Tom replied.

"We'll get back to the Dellia," Lilly said. She and the other Dellia crew headed into the turbolift.

**Ten minutes later:**  
"Captain, we're in visual range," Tom said.

"Put the planet on screen," Kathryn commanded.

The viewscreen changed view, it showed a large purple sphere, and the two 8472 ships surrounding it. An anomaly had opened nearby, and more 8472 ships were coming out of it.

"What the hell is that?" Chakotay asked.

"It's a Games Sphere," Morgan replied. Everyone but Tani looked at her with confused expressions on their faces.

"Captain, the Dellia Z4 is hailing us," Tom said.

"But where is it?" Chakotay asked.

"It must be cloaked," Harry replied.

"Put them on screen," Kathryn commanded. The viewscreen changed view.

"You'll be detected if you are not cloaked. We'll put a cloak beam onto you," the Liger on the ship said.

"A what?" Kathryn asked as the viewscreen turned back to show the Games Sphere.

"Captain, the Z4 has locked a beam onto us. We're cloaking," Tuvok said.

In: "Dellia Z5 to Voyager, Captain, if you shut down shields the cloak beam will last longer."

"Tuvok, you heard her," Kathryn said. Tuvok nodded.

Chakotay walked over to Morgan. "What is a Games Sphere?" he asked.

"It's like a Game Cube, but much worse. They cover entire planets. They automatically tap into one person's dreams and fantasies, and change the planet into that person's fantasy. The only way to get rid of these kind of games is to either get the person out of the fantasy, or defeat them in a Games Match of their choice," Morgan replied.

"Sounds straight forward," Tom said sarcastically.

"That's not it. It's nearly impossible to get the person or user out of their own fantasy's. It's like leaving a perfect life. Of course the user can make themselves as strong as they want, so beating them at any Games Match is extremely difficult," Tani said.

"Yeah, only chosen slayers have a chance at winning the game. And there's only two in existence," Morgan said.

"Chosen slayers, isn't that the same as natural born ones?" Tom asked.

"No. Chosen Slayers are much stronger. Also if they're experienced enough they can manipulate the Game anyway they can," Morgan replied.

"This is beginning to sound like the Matrix," Craig muttered.

"Well it's a similar concept, the Game itself uses the planet as the battlefield," Tani said.

"So the only way to win this game is to find the chosen slayers?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, but it's like looking for a certain piece of dust in an assembly hall," Tani replied.

"It's a tiny bit easier than that. According to my Games Watcher, the Chosen Slayers are born within the same species, yet a lot more powerful than their own race," Morgan said.

"So that planet's done for?" Tom asked.

"It would seem so," Craig muttered in response.

"If we send all of our slayers into the Game, they might all have a chance at winning," Kathryn said.

"But mum, the chosen slayers would have a difficult time winning this game. A run of a mill Slayer will have no chance," Morgan said.

"But you and James are Natural Born Ones, that might help things," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, but we have a chance at winning as much as Tom being nice all the time," Morgan said.

"Yeah exactly, hey, wait a second," Tom muttered.

"Morgan, this is Fifth Voyager, do you really think you'll lose?" Kathryn asked.

"She has a point," Tani replied.

"Yeah, but who says it'll be easy. This is a two parter after all," Morgan said.

"Which'll probably end up longer than the movie," Tom sniggered. A brick appeared out of nowhere and hit Tom on the head.

"Don't anger the writers, Tom," Kathryn said.

Tom rubbed his sore head. "Yes ma'am," he muttered.

**Transporter Room 2:**  
"Are you sure you can transport us into the Game?" Tani asked.

"Yeah," Morgan replied.

"If that is the case, can we beam back out if something happens?" James asked.

"Conveniently for the plot, no," Morgan replied. She looked at James and she groaned. "Why the hell have you got Duncan with you?" she asked.

"Tom told me that Bryan was coming down to pick him up," James replied.

"Good, I think I'd rather die than put up with Duncan being a pain in the game," Morgan said.

After five minutes Bryan still hadn't arrived.

"For god's sake, just leave Duncan here," Morgan said angrily.

James put Duncan on the ground nearby the door. "Now, you just stay here," he said. Duncan just giggled at him.

"Do you really think he'll do as you say. Tom can't even control him," Harry said. To his surprise Duncan sat where he was told to. "Bloody hell, how did you do that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," James replied. Morgan groaned.

"Lets go," she said. She pressed some controls on the console, and she joined everybody else on the transporter PADD. A few seconds later they beamed away.

**S'Tarui:**  
Morgan, Tani, James, Jessie, Craig, Triah, Faye & Harry dematerilised in the middle of a field. Not far away was the mansion, that had been turned into crystal.

"What the hell is that?" Jessie asked as she looked at the mansion.

"I don't know. It might be the Game adjusting the planet to suit the user's fantasies," Morgan replied.

"So the user likes crystal," Harry muttered.

"It would seem so," Craig said.

The awayteam heard what sounded like the transporter. They all turned around to see Duncan.

"Duncan, I told you to stay where you were put," James said.

"I thought it was too good to be true," Harry muttered. Jessie picked Duncan up.

"Well he's just like his father, he can't stay still for a second," she said, she briefly looked James' way. He just pouted.

"Yup, he's just like Tom," Triah said. Jessie laughed quietly, and she looked back at James.

**Meanwhile in the mansion:**  
Inti and Talia were sitting on Talia's bed watching a computer screen. It showed the awayteam.

"Daddy, I want a mummy," Talia said. Inti stood up.

"If that is what you wish," Inti said.

**Back outside the Mansion:**  
"What should we do? This Game is dangerous enough without a five month old baby around," Tani asked.

"We can't beam him back, so we're just going to have to be careful when we're attacked by sprites," Morgan replied.

"Can he walk yet?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, do you really think Tom's son would not know how to walk," Triah said.

"Good point. Anyway I was thinking we could get a few of our Game Creatures out to walk with Duncan, and guard him when we encounter sprites," Harry said.

"Good idea," Morgan said. Morgan, Faye and Harry got out a ball each and they dropped them to the ground. Phrog, Chikorita and a Marill appeared.

"I didn't know you had Game Creatures, Faye," Tani said.

"Yeah, I was a Slayer on Betazed for two years," Faye said. Jessie put Duncan down. Morgan, Faye and Harry told the three Creatures what to do, and they all looked at Duncan briefly then nodded.

"Good, lets go," Morgan said.

"Wait a second, what's that?" James asked. Everyone looked at what he was looking at. They all saw Inti coming towards it.

"I have no idea," Morgan replied. Inti stopped in front of them all. It looked around and he kept his stare on Jessie.

"You will do," he said. Suddenly he fired a strange beam from his mouth at the away team. They all dived out of the way to escape the blast, a cloud of smoke surrounded everybody. Inti walked up to Jessie. He looked at her, then his eyes turned red. He picked up Jessie without any resistance from her.

The smoke cleared, and everyone saw what was happening. James stood up and he threw out two Creature Balls as far as he could. Victreebell and Arbok came out. They saw what was going on, and they attacked Inti. It fired another blast at the two, it easily knocked them unconscious, then it ran off. James recalled Victreebell and Arbok, and he ran after Inti. Morgan followed, Craig followed as well.

Inti noticed the three running after them. He fired another mouth beam, and he ran faster. Morgan eventually managed to catch up with James, and she held him back. Craig caught up and he helped her.

"You can't follow that thing, it could kill you!" Morgan yelled.

"Morgan, let me go!" James screamed back at her. The others caught up.

"She's right. The last thing we need is one of our natural slayers getting himself killed," Harry said.

"We can still save her," Morgan said calmly.

"Yeah, we're heading that way anyway," Craig said.

"Let me go then," James said.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Morgan said. She let go of him, so did Craig.

**The Mansion:**  
Inti came back into the room where Talia was. He gently put Jessie onto the bed next to Talia.

"I brought you what you wished for," Inti said. Talia looked at Jessie, she was unconscious.

"Mummy?" Talia said quietly. Jessie woke up and she looked at Talia. "Mummy, it's me Talia, don't you remember?" Talia asked. Jessie picked Talia up and she put her on her knee. Talia hugged her. "I'm so glad you're back," Talia said and she started crying. Inti smiled at them both. "Thank you, daddy," Talia said quietly.

"I am happy if you are happy," Inti said.

**The City Hall:**  
The away team were inside a small room. Morgan and Tani were at a computer, the others looked on.

"Inti, it's a legendary Games Creature. The Game must of created it as part of the user's fantasy," Morgan said.

"But who is the user, and where is he or she?" Craig asked. Morgan worked on the computer and a picture of Talia came up.

"A little girl called Talia Nystral, she's the daughter of Ragha Nystral. He recently disappeared when he was researching the Softmicron," Morgan said.

"A kid's fantasy world can't be a good thing," Harry said.

"Yeah, it will be even more difficult to get her out of her fantasy world, than it would be to get an adult out of theirs," Tani said.

"So that means we have to battle her, it can't be that hard if she's only a kid," Faye said.

"It doesn't matter, she can do what ever she wants as long as she's the user," Morgan said.

"Do you have any idea why this kid would want Jessie?" James asked.

"No, it is a little strange," Morgan replied. Craig walked over to the window. He saw what looked like a bulldozer going towards the crystal fields.

"Hey guys, look," he said. Everyone came towards the window and they looked out. The bulldozer thing smashed through the crystal fields, and it continued towards the mansion.

**Meanwhile in the mansion:**  
Talia was watching what was happening on the computer screen.

"Go away, leave us alone!" she screamed angrily. She stamped her foot on the ground in rage.

**Back outside:**  
The crystal rebuilt itself, it hit the bulldozer and crushed it.

"Guys, we're getting a message from the mansion," Tani said. Everyone came back over to the computer and looked on as Tani opened up the message. Talia was on the screen.

"Go away. Me, my mummy and daddy want to be alone. So just leave us alone!" she yelled.

The screen changed back to the desktop.

"But I thought you said that her dad had disappeared," James said.

"I did, maybe she wished that her parents were there, so it happened," Morgan said.

"I think we should goto that mansion," James said.

"That's crazy. We can't get past the crystal wave that's turning everything into crystal," Craig said.

"If we do nothing the Game wont leave and we'll die anyway," Morgan said.

"How will we die? We can't die in a Game," Tani asked.

"This is no ordinary Game. Even if we escape the crystal wave, we'll starve to death. The Sphere is blocking out the sun. If this planet has replicators they will run out of power eventually," Morgan replied.

"Well I'm going to that mansion to get Jessie back, I'll go on my own if I have to," James said.

"Why are you acting so brave all of a sudden?" Harry asked.

"Nothing can be more scary than losing Jessie," James replied. Tani just groaned and she rolled her eyes.

"You're not going on your own anyway. I'm coming with, Jessie's my friend, plus we all came here to fight this game anyway," Morgan said.

"You're not leaving me behind," Craig said.

"Me neither, this is my chance to have a big part in an episode," Faye said.

"We'll stay behind just in case something happens to you. If something does, at least we'll be backup," Triah said.

"Oh thanks for the confidence," Morgan muttered.

**Voyager:**  
"Bryan, I told you to pick up Duncan!" Tom yelled. Bryan looked at him strangely.

"When did you tell me that?" Bryan asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago!" Tom yelled.

"Oops, I mustn't of been listening," Bryan said.

"Computer locate Duncan Paris," Tom said.

"Duncan Paris is not aboard the ship," the computer's voice said.

"Bryan!" Tom yelled.

"Hey, I didn't do anything," Bryan moaned.

"Exactly!" Tom yelled.

"Oh," Bryan muttered. Tom tapped his commbadge.

"Paris to Bridge. Duncan's disappeared, can you locate him?" Tom asked.

In: "Standby."

"He'd better be okay, if not, you're grounded for the rest of your life," Tom said. Bryan tried not to look at Tom.

In: "Tom, can you explain how Duncan is in the Game Sphere?"

"Bryan!" Tom yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry," Bryan said quietly.

"I told you to pick him up in the transporter room, now look what's happened," Tom said angrily.

"Well he must be clever to activate the transporter. Plus why the transporter room?" Bryan asked.

"James and Jessie were in a hurry, they had to go into the Game," Tom replied.

"Well blame them, I can't take this abuse," Bryan muttered.

"I can't yell at them since they're not here, can I? And I can't ground them! Plus you wont punch me in the face!" Tom yelled.

"Are you afraid of them, dad?" Bryan asked quietly.

"I am not afraid of them!" Tom yelled.

"I think I'll go to my room," Bryan muttered and he walked into his room.

"Great, what am I going to tell B'Elanna," Tom said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**What did Inti do to Jessie? How will Morgan, James, Faye & Craig get to the mansion? How will the awayteam win the game? The answers to all of these questions will be revealed next time on Fifth Voyager.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Slayers

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Raichu as herself  
Crysta Macalush as Talia (5)  
Angela Via as Talia (17)  
Tom Lenk as Scot  
Nicolas Brendon as James Johnstone

**Written By**  
Marill & Raichu

**Written**  
14th October 2001, 6th & 9th January 2002

**Episode Based In**  
September 2377

**Last time on Fifth Voyager**  
Voyager and the Dellia Fleet arrived at a Liger planet that had been taken over by a Game Sphere. Morgan, James, Jessie, Craig, Harry, Triah, Tani & Faye went in the game to try and win it. Duncan beamed himself inside the Game too. Jessie got kidnapped by a creature known as Inti. James, Morgan, Craig & Faye decided to goto the source of the game, a little girl inside a crystal mansion, despite the dangers.

**And now the conclusion**  
**S'Tarui:**  
Morgan, James, Craig and Faye reached a stream. Craig got out a tricorder.

"According to the tricorder, this stream goes straight into the crystal land, but the water hasn't changed to crystal," Craig said.

"Great, we can get to the mansion through the stream," Morgan said.

"How deep does it go?" James asked.

"It's only a small stream, the deepest it goes is one foot," Craig replied, and he put his tricorder back in his pocket.

James, Morgan, Faye and Craig started walking down the stream. The crystal land was only a few metres in front of them. A cold wind blew blast them as the crystal wave turned the land around them into crystal.

After a ten minute walk they finally reached the crystal mansion.

"Great, where's the door?" Craig asked.

Morgan looked up and she saw a crystal balcony about ten feet above them.

"We could go in that way," Morgan said. They all heard footsteps coming up behind them. They all turned around to see what was behind them.

Duncan, with Phrog, Chikorita and Marill following, was right behind them. James and Morgan walked up to them.

"Duncan, do you like getting yourself into trouble?" James asked.

"He is just like his dad," Morgan said quietly as she looked at James. Faye and Craig came over. Craig picked Duncan up.

"How do you plan to get up there?" Faye asked.

"Our grass type Creatures can use their vine whips to pull us up," Morgan replied. Chikorita nodded at her. James and Faye got out at least one Creature Ball. James' Victreebell appeared, a second Victreebell and another Chikorita appeared. Everyone looked at Faye oddly.

"Copy cat," Morgan muttered.

"Hey, I got these years ago," Faye pouted.

All four Creatures used their vinewhips to pull themselves up to the balcony. Then they sent their vinewhips back to the ground. James took Duncan off Craig.

"What?" Craig said questioningly.

"I don't trust you with him," James said. Craig pouted.

"At least I didn't leave him in the transporter room," Craig muttered.

"Come on," Morgan groaned.

Morgan, James, Craig and Faye got a hold of the vinewhips, and the they started pulling them up.

Meanwhile Inti, Talia and Jessie were watching what was going on via the computer.

"I don't understand, mummy. Why are those people trying to get into our house?" Talia asked. Jessie seemed to come out of a trance and she got angry.

"James, what the hell are you doing!" she yelled. Talia looked at her strangely.

"Mummy?" she said questioningly. Inti looked at Jessie too. "What's wrong?" Talia asked.

"Er... nothing," Jessie muttered.

**Nearby the Balcony:**  
The five reached a large door covered in crystal.

"How the hell are we going to get past that?" Craig asked. Morgan walked over to it, she pushed it, it cracked. A few seconds later it sealed the crack. Morgan stepped back, and she turned to look at James.

"Little help," she said. James walked over to her. He put Duncan down. Morgan and James then pushed the door. It cracked and it broke open. Faye picked Duncan up, she and Craig quickly got through the door. A few seconds later the door resealed.

They all headed towards a staircase. They started walking up it. The staircase changed to a spiral glass staircase in mid air.

Meanwhile Talia, Jessie and Inti were still watching.

"Should I send them away?" Inti asked.

"No, I want to be in a Games Match. But, I don't think I'm old enough," Talia replied.

"You can be a Games Slayer, if that is what you wish," Inti said.

Talia fell asleep on Jessie's arm. Inti disappeared in a flash of light.

Inti reappeared further up the staircase. Talia appeared on his back.

"Daddy, I don't think I'm old enough to be a Slayer," Talia said.

"Just believe you are," Inti said. Talia grew twelve years in a matter of seconds.

"I do, daddy," Talia said.

Inti stopped and landed in front of Morgan, Craig, James and Faye.

"You four are Slayers aren't you?" Talia asked.

"You took Jessie, now where is she!" James yelled. Talia glared angrily at him.

"My daddy would never do such a thing!" Talia snapped.

"You lie," Faye muttered.

"I want to know where she is!" James yelled. Morgan gently placed her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"If you want her back you'll have to go somewhere else, she's not here," Talia said.

"We saw that thing take Jessie away though," Faye said as she looked at Inti.

"My dad is not a thing!" Talia yelled.

"If that's your dad how come you look Liger?" Craig asked.

"I am this girl's father, as long as that is what she wishes," Inti said.

"If that is what she wishes... are you Talia?" Morgan asked. Talia nodded.

"I thought she was only five or something," Craig said quietly.

"Think about it Craig, the user can do anything he or she wants here," Morgan said.

"Who bloody cares, I want to know where Jessie is!" James yelled.

"If you're talking about the woman who is Talia's mother, she's in a place where you can't reach her," Inti said.

"Jessie's not Talia's mother, she's Duncan's mother," Morgan said. Faye passed her a puzzled look.

"You're wrong! You're wrong!" Talia yelled.

Suddenly the entire area was engulfed in a bright light. The away team covered their eyes with their arms to block out the light.

After a few seconds the light faded away. Everyone uncovered their eyes and they all noticed that they were in a large forest. Talia, Inti & Duncan had disappeared

"Where... where are we?" Craig asked as he looked around.

"Ohno, where's Duncan?" James asked.

Talia rematerilised in front of them all.

"He's none of your concern. My brother has been taken back to my mother," Talia said.

"Your brother? Duncan's not your brother," Morgan said.

"Yeah, he's my son," James said.

"Eh?" Faye muttered. Morgan, Craig and James looked at her. "I thought Tom was his dad," Faye said.

"Long story," Craig whispered. Faye folded her arms and she pouted.

Inti reappeared in front of Talia.

"You came here to fight in this Game, lets see if you can fight Talia," Inti said. Talia giggled.

"What kind of battle should we have, daddy?" Talia asked. Inti turned to her.

"You should start with the easiest first," Inti replied and he disappeared.

"Easiest? Which one is the easiest?" Talia asked herself. A Creature Ball appeared in her hand. "Lets have an one on one battle," Talia said and she threw out the Creature Ball. A Raichu appeared. "Which one will oppose me?" Talia asked.

Morgan stepped forward, and she pulled out another Creature Ball.

"I will, beating spoilt brats in Game Creature matches is one of my hobbies," Morgan replied.

"Is it, since when?" Craig asked. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Never, I just wanted to call her a spoilt brat," Morgan said quietly. She threw out of her Creature Ball. "Come battle Charry," Morgan said as she did so. Her Charizard appeared in front of her.

"Raichu, Thundershock!" Talia ordered.

"Charry, fly away!" Morgan commanded. Charizard flew into the air just as Raichu used it's Thundershock. "Use Seismic Toss!" Morgan ordered. Charizard flew towards Raichu and it picked it up. It flew high into the air, and it threw Raichu to the ground. Charizard flew back down and it landed in front of the Raichu. It got straight back onto it's feet, without even a scratch.

"What, that should of done it," Faye muttered.

Talia giggled. "My Raichu is a lot tougher than any ordinary Raichu. Raichu, Thunder now!" Talia commanded. Raichu jumped up into the air. A bolt of lightening appeared out of nowhere and it struck Charizard. Charizard collapsed. Morgan recalled it.

"I guess you just wished for it to be strong," Morgan said.

"Yes, that's right," Talia said.

"That isn't fair. Real Slayers train hard with their Creatures to make them strong," James said.

"So, I don't need to do that," Talia said.

"But that's the only way the Slayer can show them that they care about them. If you just make them go into battle with whatever strength you wish they're not going to respect you," Morgan said.

"You're just a sore loser," Talia said, and she giggled. She recalled her Raichu.

**Meanwhile:**  
"I don't know what the hell you want with me so I'm leaving," Jessie said.

"There is nowhere for you to go," Inti said.

"That's realistic. We got in here fine, so we must be able to get out of here fine," Jessie said.

"You are staying here for as long as Talia wishes you to be here," Inti said.

"But what about Duncan, what's he doing here?" Jessie asked.

"Talia wished for a brother, so I gave her one," Inti replied.

"But he's not her brother," Jessie said.

"He is as long as Talia wishes him to be," Inti said.

"What kind of sense does that make?" Jessie asked.

"It makes perfect sense. Talia was chosen to be this Game's user, so whatever she wishes for she will get," Inti replied.

"If that's the case why didn't you just create her mother and brother, instead of kidnapping me and Duncan?" Jessie asked.

"Don't question me, it's not in my contract," Inti replied.

"Then what is?" Jessie asked.

"I was just brought here by the Softmicron to be Talia's father, and that is all. If she wishes to have her real father here then I will leave," Inti replied.

"What the hell is the Softmicron?" Jessie asked.

"They are the beings who control most of the Games in this Universe. They mostly aim to eradicate all rivals, and take over the Universe," Inti replied.

"Sounds a lot like Microsoft," Jessie muttered.

**Meanwhile at Raichu's House (January 2002):**  
"Crap, why are all those police cars outside?" Raichu asked as she stood near her bedroom window. Marill swallowed hard and she quickly closed Web Express, and the window with this episode on.

"I have no idea," Marill muttered.

"Ohno, what have you wrote this time?" Raichu moaned.

"Nothing, I mean you haven't even got the Internet anymore so how would they know if I was writing something offensive?" Marill asked.

"That's a good point, but here's another. If you haven't wrote anything offensive why are you hiding the episode from me?" Raichu asked.

"Er, another good point. What's that sound? It sounds like my mobile," Marill stuttered, she pulled out her mobile phone from her Pikachu bag, and she pretended to answer it. "Shame, I've got to go, bye," Marill said. She quickly ran out of the house.

Raichu glanced at the computer, and she grinned evilly.

"Worked like a charm. She's left the disk with the episode on, with me, so I'll get to finish it," Raichu said.

"Nooooooooooooo!" somebody screamed from outside. Raichu looked out the window again. Marill was there. "I'll come back!" she yelled.

Suddenly Marill reappeared in the room.

"The last time you wrote an episode without me it turned out to be the second or third shortest episode in Fifth Voyager history," Marill said.

"Hmm, yeah, and it turned out to be the most popular one on Raichu said as she looked smug.

"Too Q had Q in it, that's why. I bet True Q will be just as popular," Marill said.

"Yeah, if you ever get to finish it," Raichu sniggered. It was Marill's turn to look smug.

"I finished True Q yesterday for your information," Marill said. Raichu collapsed, and died of a heartattack. Magically she came back to life again.

"You mean you managed to get onto Firera's computer at long last to get it onto disk?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I only had a few minutes though. Now what do you say," Marill said.

"I say we should get on with this episode at your place, I think I hear the police breaking the front door down," Raichu said.

"I don't know why we're here anyway. All the scenes before this were written in October, this bit onwards is being written in January at my place so the disk problem doesn't happen again," Marill pointed out.

"I suppose it's more realistic here. The place you live in is so police free," Raichu said.

"So it would seem," Marill said.

"So how do you suggest we get out, we can't write the episode until we get to your place?" Raichu asked.

"I got an idea," Marill said, she quickly typed something on the computer.

**Back on S'Tarui:**  
Talia, and the awayteam were just standing around doing nothing since nobody was writing anything. Suddenly Marill and Raichu appeared.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Raichu asked.

"Cos you're dumb," Marill replied.

"What about the episode?" Raichu asked.

"Er, oh dear. I take that back," Marill replied.

A man's voice filled the entire Fifth Voyager universe. "Now Fifth Voyager is owned by Durham's Police Department. Resistance is futile, bwahahahaha."

"Oh great, since when was Durham's police so evil," Marill muttered.

"I'll not answer that," Raichu said.

"Er, what's going on?" Morgan asked.

"My house was raided by police, it looks like they're writing the episode now," Raichu replied.

"Why would they write it, this is so unrealistic," Faye muttered.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Marill asked.

"Yeah, we've forgotten it so many times before," Raichu replied.

"What, you're brain?" James asked.

"You can talk, I wish I could do something to you," Raichu growled.

"No you don't, it's not H's character's fault that Steps broke up," Marill said.

"Ok, fine. Lets get on with it," Raichu said.

The Team Rocket music started after the director finally got the VERY dusty tape in the right place.

"Prepare for trouble," Marill said.

"And make it double," Raichu said.

"What are they talking about?" Talia asked.

"We'll never know," Morgan replied.

"To protect Fifth Voyager from, er, strange police officers," Marill said.

"To, er... line," Raichu muttered.

"Don't ask me, I never say that line," Marill said.

"You're the Pokémon nut, you should know it!" Raichu yelled back.

"Er, to announce the evils of Microsoft and Durham Police," Marill said.

"To make our many sites more popular," Raichu said.

"Is that the best you can do?" Marill asked.

"I don't like this motto!" Raichu yelled.

"I changed it in True Q, we can't use it in this episode," Marill said.

"Fine, Raichu."

"Marill."

"Fifth Voyager blasts off at the speed of light," Marill said.

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight, right," Raichu said.

"Are you quite finished? This IS suppose to be a dramatic scene," Morgan asked.

"You'll get enough attempted drama in the next episode, I should know," Marill said.

"I've had enough!" Talia exclaimed suddenly. She raised her arms into the air. Water suddenly flooded the entire room. Everyone but Talia struggled to hold their breath. Everyone thought they were going to die, until they all realised that they could breathe.

"What, this isn't possible," Marill said.

"Yeah, this is too much like that Pokémon movie," Raichu muttered.

"No, you idiot. Why is this episode continuing like this. Why would the police write something like this?" Marill asked.

"I dunno," Raichu muttered.

**A little while ago, back at Raichu's place:**  
About five young police officers had their backs to the computer. They were facing some strange, yet cute small alien creatures.

"Aaw, can I keep them?" one police officer asked.

"No, you fool. We're suppose to act tough in situations like this," the one in charge said.

One of the creatures's eyes glowed, and turned blue. All of the police officers heard a strange voice in their heads. The voice could only be described as cute and squeaky.

"We are the Softmicron. You are disrupting our first episode, so take a hike," the voice said.

"Isn't that cute. It's trying to sound menacing, yet it looks and sounds cute," one police officer said.

"Why does every alien species assume we're cute? We're the most dangerous species in the galaxy. We'll teach you," the voice said. All of the creatures glowed, and the five officers disintergrated. "Now we can have our own way with this episode," the voice said.

**Back at S'Tarui:**  
"Me and my parents were happy here until you lot showed up. I don't care how I do it, but I'll get you out of our house," Talia said.

"What's with the water?" Craig asked.

"If I remember right, this looks like a Water Battle," Morgan said.

"A what?" Craig said questioningly.

Inti reappeared beside Talia. "I will send them away, if that is what you wish," he said.

"Daddy no, I wanted to be in Games matches," Talia said.

"If that is what you wish," Inti said.

"If I beat you at every kind of Games match there is, you will leave," Talia said.

"What happens if we win one?" Morgan asked.

"That will not happen," Inti replied.

"Have you been in a Water Battle?" Craig asked.

"No, I've only heard of them. I know the rules, so I could have a go," Morgan replied.

"I'll fight," Faye said suddenly.

"What, you?" Morgan said questioningly.

"These battles are my speciality," Faye said.

"We'll have a better chance if another one of us battled her too," Morgan said.

"This is just an one on one match," Talia said.

"Well, erm, in the original plot you guys use the battle as a distraction," Raichu whispered.

"What are we suppose to do?" Craig asked.

"Well duh, the staircase that appeared earlier, hint hint" Marill replied.

"Fine, but don't tell us what to do at every opportunity," Morgan said.

"But we usually do that anyway," Raichu pointed out.

"You guys aren't writing anymore, so get used to it," Morgan said.

"Lets begin," Talia said.

"Fine with me," Faye said.

Talia raised her arms slightly again. A knife appeared in each hand. She pushed one of them over Faye's way. It eventually got over to her, and she took a hold of it. The battle started.

"Lets go," Morgan said quietly. Everyone swam towards the staircase, well everyone except James. Morgan came back to him. "What are you waiting for?" she asked angrily.

"I never learned how to swim," James replied quietly.

"Neither did I and I'm doing ok. It comes naturally to me for some reason, come on," Morgan said. She started to swim after the others, dragging James with her. "Just copy of me. I mean, I have an excuse, I lived on a Borg cube all my life," Morgan muttered.

They eventually caught up with the others. They all began to swim up.

Meanwhile, Talia was winning the match. She knocked Faye to the ground, and she got ready to finish the match. She hesitated, and she looked over towards Inti. He nodded his head slightly.

Talia backed away from Faye. "We'll just call that a win on my part," she said. Faye was too tired, and hurt to move very much. Talia felt guilty, and she swam back over to Faye.

"Talia, the others have gotten away," Inti said suddenly. Talia turned to face him.

"Right daddy," Talia muttered. She looked briefly at Faye. She was trying her best to get back up. Talia tried to ignore her, and she swam over to Inti.

**The City Hall:**  
Tani and Triah were watching something out of the window. Harry was repeatedly tapping his commbadge.

"Morgan, Craig, Faye, James, do you read me? Answer," he said frantically. Triah came over to him. He shook his head. "Lets just hope communications are down," he said.

"Er, guys," Tani stuttered. Triah and Harry rushed over to Tani's side. "We've got more problems," Tani said. The crystal wave was only a few metres away from them.

"We have to get out, now!" Harry exclaimed. They ran towards the doors, everyone who saw them quickly followed.

Everyone got as far away from the building as possible. The crystal wave collided with the building, and crystal quickly covered the entire building. Everyone but the rest of the awayteam ran away from the upcoming crystal wave.

"We're going to have to help the others," Harry said.

"But that's dangerous, we can't get passed that wave," Triah said.

"There must be some way," Harry muttered.

Tani was lost in thought. Suddenly she perked up. "I got it!" she suddenly yelled. Triah and Harry looked her way. Tani brought out 2 Creature Balls, and she dropped them on the ground. Her Staryu & Starmie appeared.

"What good will that do?" Harry asked.

"Watch and learn," Tani replied. She looked down at Staryu and Starmie. "Both of you, use your Ice Beam when the crystal wave gets closer to us," she told them.

"That's a little crazy isn't it? What if it doesn't work, we wont be able to get away in time," Triah said.

"Have you got a better idea?" Tani asked. Harry and Triah looked at each other, and then they looked back at Tani.

"Do it," Harry said.

The crystal wave was only metres away when Tani gave the order. The two Game Creatures jumped into the air and they fired their beams of ice towards the wave. The part of the wave in front of everyone froze up, but it quickly started to melt.

"It's now or never," Tani said. She recalled Staryu and Starmie. The three of them carefully went over the ice. They got to the crystal part, and they ran towards the mansion. The wave unfroze and quickly caught up with the rest of it.

**Back at the mansion:**  
Morgan, James, Craig, Marill and Raichu got to the top of the staircase. Also the water had leveled off there.

They found themselves in a large hallway. They immediately spotted another crystal staircase straight ahead.

Talia and Inti appeared in front of them.

"Oh great, that didn't work too well," Morgan muttered.

"There's still loads more matches we can have," Talia said. She closed her eyes, and she glowed. There was a brief flash of light as four copies of Talia appeared. The real Talia reopened her eyes. "How about a 5 on 5 Games Hunt," she said.

"But Hunts don't end until the other team has been killed," Morgan said.

"I think we can make an exception," Inti said.

"Yeah, instead the Hunt doesn't end until the other team is all unconscious," Talia said.

"This will prove interesting," Raichu muttered.

Talia smiled, and she snapped her fingers. Suddenly the entire room turned into a large and beautiful forest. Everyone disappeared. The awayteam and the writers appeared on their own in the middle of the 'forest'.

"What do we do now?" James asked.

"Well, she wants a Hunt doesn't she. We'll give her one," Morgan replied.

"Do you mean we just play along, that wont get us anywhere except outside," Craig said.

"Think about it Craig, that crystal staircase must still be around somewhere. All we have to do is find it," Morgan said.

"She'll probably try to stop us, she'll know when we've found it," Marill said.

"Oh come on, I thought the writers would know best, since they did plan the episode," Morgan moaned.

"Well, erm, we lost the original plot so we were just making it up as we went along," Raichu said.

The awayteam groaned. "Typical," Craig muttered.

"Look, she wont know we're there. If she knew where we all were she would of found us by now," Morgan said.

"Point taken," Raichu said.

"I say we split up. It would be better if just two or three of us were caught instead of the entire group," Morgan said.

"So, originally did you plan what was actually on the next level of this place?" Craig asked.

"If I remember right it should lead to where Inti usually hides out," Marill said.

"Are you sure about this?" Morgan asked.

"No, if I'm not sure I always say 'if I remember right' or 'I think'. Besides, the original plot followed a similar storyline to the 3rd Pokémon movie, I know that film well," Marill replied.

"As much as you know The Mummy Returns and nearly every single Pokémon episode?" Raichu said questioningly.

"No, of course not. I've only had the video for a month," Marill replied.

"Er, you did mean that you've had the Mummy Returns for that long," Raichu said.

"Yeah, of course. If I had it longer I would know it line by line," Marill said.

"We're wasting time, lets get going," Morgan said, and she walked away. Marill and Raichu paired up. Craig immediately followed Morgan. Raichu dragged James with her and Marill.

"Why didn't you let him go with Morgan and Craig?" Marill asked.

Raichu let go of James' arm. "God he's heavy," she muttered. She turned to Marill. "Hey we need somebody to fight the Talia clones. I can't be bothered to fight, and I doubt you could," Raichu said.

"Point, point," Marill muttered.

"Besides, I want to take that Steps breakup rage on him," Raichu said and she smiled evilly.

"I thought you can't be bothered to fight," Marill said.

"Hey, I can still be bothered to hit someone," Raichu said.

"Speaking of which, where did he go?" Marill asked as she looked around.

"Oh nuts! Maybe if we get to Jessie first, I can take it out on her," Raichu said. Marill rolled her eyes.

**Meanwhile, in another part of the mansion:**  
Triah, Harry and Tani entered the first large room the others were in earlier.

"They've definately been in here, the door was broken," Harry said as he turned back to look at the indeed broken door.

"Oh how cute, what are they?" Triah asked. Harry turned to see what she was looking at.

In front of them were the small cute aliens. There were about 20 of them. They were all making squeaky noises that sounded like they were saying, "tockee," and "preehee." (Pokémon fans: Does that sound familiar?)

"Aaaw, I want one of those," Triah said.

"They look like a cross between an egg and a dinosaur, I think," Harry said.

"They look awfully familiar," Tani said.

All of the creatures' eyes glowed. Harry, Triah and Tani heard the squeaky cute voice in their heads.

"We are the Softmicrons. You have violated our territory, prepare to die," the voice said.

"How come it's always the cute ones who think they're evil?" Tani asked.

"We don't think we are, we are evil. We have murdered millions of people, destroyed thousands of homeworlds with our Game Cubes. The Borg and the Bioan are like little flies compared to us," the voice said.

"Bioan?" Harry said questioningly.

"The species you know as Species 8472, obviously," the voice said.

"Wow, you're cute, and smart. I definately have to have one of you," Triah said.

"Oh my god, I've just realised something!" Tani exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I already have one of these," Tani replied. She got out a Creature Ball. Togepi came out of it.

"Tockee, tockee, preeee," it squeaked. It looked at the other creatures. It was a lot smaller than them. One walked over to it.

"This is one of our young! You will be destroyed!" the voice said.

Triah, Harry and Tani watched as all of the creatures, excluding Togepi, glowed and grew. The three of them looked up to see scary looking dragon things instead of the cute creatures. They were about 12 foot tall, and they were all sorts of different colours.

"Do you think we should run?" Harry asked.

"No, I want to stare at these cute things longer," Triah replied in a sarcastic manner. Harry turned to look at her.

"You still think they're cute?" Harry asked.

"Of course I bloody don't!" Triah yelled and she ran off. Harry started to follow, but he noticed that Tani hadn't moved. He took a hold of her arm.

"No, we can't leave Togee here!" she exclaimed.

"It's one of those things Tani, I'm sure it'll be fine. But we wont be if we stay here!" Harry yelled as he dragged Tani along with him.

"Guys!" Triah yelled. The other two caught up with Triah. "There's our escape route," she said. They all ran up the crystal staircase.

**Meanwhile, in the 'forest':**  
Marill and Raichu were still wandering around looking for the staircase.

Suddenly they heard a strange but familiar sound, "tockee, tockee"

Marill and Raichu looked at each other nervously. They slowly looked towards the ground. Another one of those creatures was standing at their feet.

"Uhoh, not one of these things," Marill muttered.

"Finally, somebody who fears me in my original form," the voice said.

"No, we just fear what you're going to turn into," Raichu said.

"What, you mean this?" the voice asked. It glowed and grew into one of the dragon like creatures. Marill and Raichu looked up at the thing in fear.

"Yeah, that's it," Raichu muttered. She and Marill ran away from the thing.

They both lost it in a matter of minutes but they ran into something else, literally.

"Ow, watch where you're going," Raichu muttered.

"Me, you were the ones running," James said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Marill asked.

"Finding the staircase, which I did do," James replied.

"So why are you still here?" Raichu asked.

"Well first I ran into one of those things that Tani has, a Togepi or something. Then all of a sudden a dragon thing was there," James replied.

"It's a Softmicron, and we ran into one too," Raichu said.

"Well if I remember the way back to the staircase, we can go back, and hope whatever it was is gone," James said.

"It will be," Marill said.

"Why's that?" James asked.

"Hey, I should know my own show better than you. It will be gone," Marill replied.

**The staircase:**  
The creature was still in front of the staircase when the three arrived.

"Well, you know your show very well," James said sarcastically.

"Raichu, remind me to do something horrible to him in the next episode," Marill muttered.

"The next episode is True Q, and you've already written that," Raichu pointed out.

"I meant the more recent ones, for example 'Bittersweet'," Marill muttered.

"Maybe if there's just the one, we can battle it," James said, he tried to ignore what the writers said.

"Probably more will come," Marill said.

"You were wrong before, hopefully you are again," Raichu said. Marill and Raichu both got Creature Balls out, and they dropped them to the ground. The Game Creatures Marill Charizard and Raichu appeared.

"Lets hope they still respond to their new names," Marill said.

"They should. C, fire blast!" Raichu ordered. Charizard, or C did as it was told, after briefly hesitating. The dragon thing used a similar attack to block the blast.

"C, very creative," James muttered.

"It's better than your actors nickname," Marill said.

"Ohno, Steps broke up!" Raichu yelled, and she broke down again.

"Looks like it's upto me, the world is doomed. Sparkle, Thunderbolt!" Marill ordered. Raichu, or Sparkle, hesitated since Marill wasn't it's real master. It then shocked the dragon. It started to get back up. "Aqua, quickly Ice Beam!" Marill ordered. Marill, or Aqua, fired an Ice Beam towards the dragon. It froze in it's tracks.

"Aqua split up too, how come you didn't break down like Raichu did?" James asked.

Marill shrugged. "I dunno, Raichu's been a fan for ages. In a way it should be me who breaks down. I'm pretty sure that Aqua and Steps just broke up because I started liking them just months before split up," Marill said. Raichu stood back up, and she started shaking Marill roughly.

"It was you, damn it! Either that or Fifth Voyager!" Raichu yelled.

"Somehow, I don't think it was either," Marill muttered.

"Er, the dragon is melting," James said.

"Oh right, lets go," Marill said. She and James headed up the staircase. Marill noticed Raichu was still moping. She rolled her eyes. "Aqua, water gun," she said. Aqua sprayed water on Raichu. "Stop it, lets go," Marill said, and she continued up the staircase. Raichu sighed and she slowly followed.

**Meanwhile:**  
"Yikes, not more!" Triah screeched.

She, Harry and Tani were in front of one of the dragon things.

"There's only one, what should we do," Harry said.

"I've got an idea," Tani said. Triah and Harry turned to face her.

"What?" they both said questioningly.

"Run away!" Tani screamed and she did just that. Triah and Harry quickly followed her.

**Meanwhile:**  
"I must say that Talia mustn't be very good at this Hunt, she still hasn't found us," Craig said.

"No, something else must be up, I can feel it," Morgan muttered.

**Meanwhile (again):**  
Talia had woken up again, and she was sitting next to Jessie on the bed. Inti had disappeared. Duncan was asleep on the other side of the bed.

"Why should I leave here? I'm happy here," Talia asked.

"Well, this planet is covered by a Game Cube. People will die if it doesn't leave. If you leave the mansion willingly the game will leave," Jessie replied.

"And then I'll be alone again," Talia muttered.

"It's either that or millions of people will die. I know I wouldn't be able to live with that," Jessie said.

"You're my mother, how can you say something like that," Talia said and she started to cry.

"Talia, I'm not your mother," Jessie said.

"But.." Talia muttered.

"Inti's not your dad either. Duncan's not your brother, don't you understand?" Jessie said.

Talia climbed off the bed. "Not true," she said quietly.

Talia and Jessie heard a banging noise coming from the crystal like wall. Jessie got off the bed and she headed over to the source. She and Talia heard some commotion coming from the other side of the wall. Then it started shaking. Jessie backed away from it.

Suddenly a hole was blasted through the wall. Once the cloud of dust cleared, whoever was on the other side came through the hole in the wall.

Marill turned back the way she came, with a Creature ball in her hand. C walked through the hole and it stopped. "Good work, C, return," Marill said. C went back into it's ball.

"Are you ok, Jess?" James asked.

"Yeah, I suppose," Jessie replied.

"Well we'd better get going," Marill said.

"Right," Jessie said. She headed over to Duncan, she shook him lightly to wake him up. She then turned to Talia. "Talia, we have to go," she said.

Talia shook her head and she backed further away from everyone. "No, no!" she cried.

Inti appeared in a flash of light. He immediately turned to Talia. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Mummy's going to leave with those people," Talia replied. She continued to cry.

Crystal started shooting through the ground around Jessie & Duncan. The crystal grew to be upto eight foot tall, there was no way out.

Inti turned to the others. "Leave this place, or I'll force you out," Inti said forcefully.

James turned to Marill and Raichu. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked them.

"I don't think so somehow," Marill muttered. Raichu rolled her eyes.

"We could use our Game Creatures to battle him," Raichu said.

"You think you can beat me?" Inti said questioningly.

"Well yes actually, the episode wouldn't work if we couldn't," Raichu said.

"I wont be too sure, but it's worth a try," Marill said.

James, Marill and Raichu got all their Creature balls and they dropped them to the ground. Kobra, Victreebell, C, Aqua, Sparkle, and Raichu's Victreebell appeared. As usual Raichu's Victreebell chomped her. As soon as she got out she stared angrily at James.

"Why doesn't yours do that anymore," Raichu moaned.

James shrugged in response. "I dunno," he said.

"It's more funny when it does it to you," Marill said. Raichu glared at her.

"Erm, maybe we should try using their most powerful attacks at the same time," James said.

"Right," Raichu and Marill said in unison.

"Kobra, use your fissure! Victreebell, use solar beam!" James commanded.

"Victreea, use your solar beam too! Sparkle, Thunder! " Raichu commanded.

"C, Flamethrower! Aqua, Whirlpool!" Marill commanded.

All of the Game Creatures got into position to attack. Kobra coiled itself up against the ground, and it fired a beam. Sparkle glowed and it fired a huge electric bolt. C fired a blast of fire. Aqua became surrounded by a mini whirlpool, suddenly it shot off towards Inti. Victreebell and Victreea attracted the light to them, after a few seconds they fired a strange beam.

"You can't beat me," Inti said. He fired a blue beam towards all of the attacks. They collided with each other, but the original attacks backfired and hit the defenceless Creatures. All of them got knocked unconscious.

**Meanwhile:**  
Harry, Triah and Tani found themselves in the forest. They looked around in a confused sort of way.

"Why on earth is there a forest in a mansion?" Tani asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with that girl's imagination controlling the game," Harry replied.

They all jumped a mile when they heard the sound of Softmicron, lots of them.

"That is very nearby, what should we do?" Tani asked nervously.

"Come on, I'm sure I heard something different," Harry said and he ran towards the source. Triah followed, so did a reluctant Tani. They all pushed past some bushes.

"Ok, I'm off," Tani said and she turned to leave. Triah took a hold of her arm and she dragged her with her and Harry. As far as the three could see, there were about 12 Softmicron surrounding Morgan & Craig.

"What should we do?" Morgan was asking.

"Erm, is this a good time to say last words?" Craig replied.

"No, I've already heard yours," Morgan said.

"Tockee, preeehee," everyone heard.

"There's Togee!" Tani exclaimed as she pointed at one of the Softmicron. Togee was standing in front of it waving it's little arms back and forth. All of the Voyager crewmembers panicked, this scene looked familiar. Togee stopped waving it's arms when they started to glow. The Voyager crewmembers felt themselves dematerialising.

**Meanwhile (I bet ya getting sick of that word):**  
"Crap, we're goners now," Raichu muttered.

"I told you to leave this place, now leave," Inti ordered. It got ready to fire it's beam at the three.

"Damn, I wish I was brave," Marill stuttered and she ran away.

Raichu shook her head. "She's always the coward," she muttered.

Inti fired his beam, luckily it was only a warning shot. Raichu looked shocked as she felt the bottom of her hair that lay on her shoulders. "You bloody burnt my hair! You b!" she yelled. She started storming over to Inti, but he got ready to fire again. She stopped in her tracks. "Er... never mind," she stuttered and she ran off in Marill's direction.

"Hey! Don't leave me here on my own!" James yelled after them.

"I'm sure you can handle it!" Marill yelled back from her hiding place.

"Yeah, we'll forget about that getting you back thing!" Raichu yelled as she reached the hiding place.

Inti got ready to fire at James, but he ran off too. Not in the same direction as Raichu and Marill though.

"This'll be entertaining," Raichu muttered.

Morgan, Craig, Tani, Harry, Triah and Togee rematerilised in the room near the crystal wall. Inti hadn't noticed since he was too busy trying to hit James with that strange beam. He seemed to had forgotten about the writers for some reason.

Harry pulled out a tricorder for some reason, and it detected lifesigns from behind the crystal wall.

"It's either those silly writers or Duncan and Jessie," Morgan said. Craig looked around and he saw the writers hiding behind a crystal covered rock.

"I think it's Jessie and Duncan," Craig muttered.

"Ok," Morgan said. She took a Creature Ball out of her pocket. "Come battle, Pika," she said as she threw the ball to the ground. Her Pikachu appeared. "Use Thunder on that wall," Morgan commanded. Pika nodded, and it fired an electric bolt at the wall.

Eventually it buckled and it smashed into pieces.

"What's going on, Jess? Why is Inti attacking James?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, I've been behind this thing," Jessie replied.

"He's just got one of those faces," Craig said.

"Whatever, we've got to help him," Morgan said.

"Yeah, Triah look after Duncan," Jessie said.

Triah reluctantly agreed. The others tried to get closer to the battle scene without getting noticed by Inti.

When the timing was right, they rushed over to where James was. He'd been sort of cornered by the crystal balcony. Morgan and Craig got out a few Creature Balls and they got ready to throw them.

"There's no point, Inti just counters any attacks that are fired at it," James said.

"Crap, what should we do?" Morgan asked.

"Last words, anybody?" Craig replied. Everyone glared at him.

"Shut up!" they all yelled.

Inti fired his beam towards the group. They all threw themselves to the ground to get out of the way. The blast hit the balcony, and it exploded. Afterwards there was no balcony.

Inti got ready to fire again as Morgan, Jessie and James started to get back up. They had to grab ahold of the broken wall to stop themselves from falling about 100 feet. Inti fired the blast and it hit the wall the three were holding onto.

James was the first one to lose his balance. Morgan quickly took a hold of his arm, and Jessie got a hold of Morgan's. She used the unstable wall to try and pull them back up. She simply wasn't strong enough, and the three of them nearly fell. At the last second Harry grabbed Jessie's wrist, and he tried to pull them all up.

Craig and Tani got a hold of Harry, but gravity simply wasn't on their side. James & Morgan fell, dragging Jessie and Harry with them. Craig and Tani tried to pull them back up but all seemed lost.

Meanwhile Marill and Raichu were watching from their hiding place.

"We've got to help," Raichu said boldly.

"But I'm not strong enough," Marill said.

"But if we don't even try, we may lose some good characters," Raichu said.

"Good point, lets go," Marill said. She and Raichu rushed over, Marill got a hold of Triah's arm, and Raichu got a hold of Craig's arm. The five managed to pull the four who'd fallen, back up.

Morgan looked towards the writers while she tried to catch her breath. "Why are you helping?" she asked.

"Well, it's really very simple," Marill muttered.

"If anything happened to you guys, we'd have to make do with only a few extra characters," Raichu said. Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned.

Inti seemed to be watching with interest. "What's this?" he asked.

Everyone got back to their feet. "We're like a family, we help each other, and work together," Harry said.

"Then I'll have to destroy the family then," Inti said.

"We'll make a deal with you. If you beat our strongest slayers then we'll leave," Morgan said. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"That is a waste of time, you will lose," Inti said.

"Here me out. If we win then you have to let Talia leave this place," Morgan said.

"Talia does not wish to go," Inti said.

"What's wrong Inti, afraid you'll lose," Jessie said.

"I'm not afraid, I will win. None of you are strong enough to beat me," Inti said.

"Ok, James, ready to fight?" Morgan asked.

"What? Why me?" James said.

"Duh, haven't you forgotten," Morgan muttered.

"Oh yeah, I remember," James said.

Morgan groaned, and she stepped away from the group dragging James with her.

"They're crazy," Tani said.

"Yeah," everyone said.

Inti began to fire his beam at the pair. They both separated to avoid the blast. Inti went straight for Morgan. He fired his beam at her, she didn't have time to get away. She fell to the ground, badly injured. Everyone stared in horror.

"Oh god, is she ok?" Craig asked. Tani smacked across the head.

"Does she look ok!" she screeched.

Inti turned James' way. He fired the beam again. James tried to get away, but the blast knocked him to the hard ground. Inti smiled and he headed over to Morgan. He easily pushed her over to where James was lying. He then put both of his front paws on them to hold them down. He then got ready to fire the beam once again.

"Stop!" Talia yelled. Inti turned to her, and he halted the beam. Talia ran over to him. "No more fighting, please daddy," she said. Inti got off Morgan and James and he backed away. Talia ran closer to him and she hugged him.

Craig and the others ran over to Morgan and James.

Talia looked around at the others, she smiled. "I want things real again, daddy," she said as she looked up at Inti.

He nodded his head. Suddenly the whole planet shook. All of the crystal melted away, all across the planet. The planet continued to shake as the Game Cube moved away from the planet.

**Voyager:**  
"Captain, the Game Cube is leaving," Tom said.

"Looks like the away team succeeded. Mr Tuvok, beam them all to Sickbay," Kathryn said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok replied.

"What about the 8472 ships and they're allies?" Chakotay asked.

"They're leaving orbit!" Tom said in a surprised tone of voice.

"Why would they give up so easily?" Kathryn asked.

"God knows," Chakotay replied.

**The planet, the next day:**  
Talia saw her father walking through the mansion's door. She ran over to him and she hugged him. Lilly and Johnstone followed him in the mansion. Ragha picked up Talia.

"I don't know how I can thank the Voyager crew for their help," Ragha said.

"Well you can start drinking again to help me. I can't get used to you sober," Lilly said.

"I can't do that, honey," Ragha said, and he put his available arm around her.

"So, er, what were all those Bioan and Softmicron ships doing in orbit of the planet? And why did the Softmicron kidnap you and bring you back?" Johnstone asked.

"I have no idea, the Softmicron are a strange yet mysterious race. Even after this experience I'm still going to continue my study of them," Ragha replied.

"It seems a little too dangerous, daddy," Talia said.

"If you don't want me to do it, I'll not," Ragha said.

"No, just be careful daddy," Talia said.

"Thanks sweetheart. By the way Lilly, how long is your fleet staying in orbit?" Ragha asked.

"A few more days, I think. After all that's happened it'll probably only be a few minutes," Lilly replied.

"Well, lets make the most of what we've got then shall we," Ragha said.

**Will we hear anymore of the Softmicron, and Species 8472? Did the writers get the episode back, and did they escape being arrested? And why did we forget to add questions on the original copy of this episode? Find out the answers to maybe some of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager.**

**THE END**


End file.
